Over the Hills and Far Away
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Maedhros ist ein gern gesehener Gast des Hohen Königs Fingon. Und auch dessen Sohn Ereinion ist jedes Mal in heller Aufregung, wenn er hört, dass "sein Geschichtenonkel" kommen wird. Denn Geschichten kann Maedhros erzählen wie kaum ein anderer, und Ereinion kann sehr fordernd sein. [Over the Hills and Far Away - Nightwish]


Teil des 120ers Darkened Days To Come. Details hier:  desdrachenheim.b logspot. d e/2016/02/kreativkasten-26-darkened-days-to-come . html Wünsche sind gern gesehen!

* * *

Maedhros stellte immer wieder aufs Neue ehrfürchtig fest, dass die Landschaft Hithlums beeindruckend war. Hithlum war eine Hochebene, die bis auf den Norden von allen Seiten von Gebirgen begrenzt war: im Osten und Süden die Ered Wethrim und im Westen die Ered Lómin. Es war ein recht abgelegenes Land, und wenn auch in direkter Nachbarschaft zur Anfauglith, so doch durch die Ered Wethrim noch immer vor Einmärschen großer Armeen gut geschützt. Die Natur hier war karg, wild und von einer rauen Schönheit. So weit das Auge reichte, erstreckte sich ein hohes Grasmeer, das wie die Wogen des echten Meeres im Wind sanfte Wellen schlug. Nur vereinzelt ragten kleinere Baumgruppen und Wäldchen wie Inseln empor. Möwen und andere Küsten- und Seevögel flogen über dem Land, denn Drengist war nicht fern.

Vor sich in der Ebene sah Maedhros auf einem Hügel eine ummauerte Stadt aufragen. Auf dem höchsten Punkt stand eine weiße Feste, auf dessen Türmen und Erkern die Fahnen des Hohen Königs im kühlen Wind wehten. Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des ältesten Sohns Feanors; er hatte sein Ziel erreicht.

Er griff zu den Zügeln, Dinge, die er aufgrund seiner Einhändigkeit sonst nie benutzte, doch an diesem Tag musste auch er gewisse Formalitäten einhalten. Fingon war zwar sein bester Freund, so doch noch immer der Hohe König. Er gab seinem Gefolge ein Zeichen und zügig ritten sie an. Maedhros hatte schon vor Stunden eine Boten vorausgeschickt, ihre baldige Ankunft zu verkünden, und hatte sich schon vor Wochen vorangekündigt, sodass ihnen nun Türen und Tore offen standen. Fingon hatte sogar nicht die Mühen gescheut, die gesamte Stadt mit bunten Girlanden und Blumen schmücken zu lassen. Als Maedhros durch das Stadttor ritt, musste er über die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes lächeln. Es hatten sich so einige Schaulustige eingefunden, die Leute standen entlang der Straße und winkten ihm und seinem Gefolge zu; obgleich er ein Sohn Feanors war, so war zumindest er aufgrund seiner Freundschaft zu dem König lieber gesehen als seine Brüder. Für seine Verhältnisse äußerst ausgelassen erwiderte er den Gruß. Zwar musste er dafür die Zügel loslassen, doch sein Pferd war ein schlaues Tier, es fand den Weg alleine.

Der Weg zum Palast führte durch die gesamte Stadt, sodass Maedhros reichlich Gelegenheiten fand, für seinen Freund genügend Lob an sein geschicktes Volk zu finden. Indes waren einzige Kinder herbeigeeilt und rannten hinter den Reiter hinterher. Es war wohl nicht verwunderlich, dass sie es taten, denn wollte nicht jedes Kind ein Ritter sein wie die großen stolzen Gestalten in den schimmernden Rüstungen, die in die Stadt geritten kamen? Maedhros lächelte über die ungestümen Kinder und erlaubte ihnen sogar, neben seinem Pferd zu laufen. Ja, an diesem Tag war er erstaunlich guter Stimmung, etwas, das laut seinem Bruder Maglor viel zu selten vorkam.

Schon bald kam der Palast in Sichtweite. Sie mussten ein weiteres Tor in der Palastmauer durchqueren und befanden sich sodann in einem Innenhof. Ihnen gegenüber lag eine marmorne Treppe, die zum Palast führte. Und ebenjene Treppe kam soeben Fingon herab. Maedhros stieß einen freudigen Ruf aus, trieb sein Pferd kurz an und brachte es vor Fingon zum Stehen. Er sprang ab und nahm ihn in den Arm. Kurzzeitig scherte er sich nicht mehr um das Protokoll, als er da seinen Freund erblickte.

Fingon lachte und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Ja, mein Freund, auch ich freue mich, dich wieder zu sehen."

„Wehe wenn nicht", drohte ihm Maedhros neckisch. „Aber nanu, ich höre kein enthusiastisches ‚Geschichtenonkel!"', was ist los?"

Fingon grinste. „Eine der guten Seiten, dass wir keine Kinder mehr sind: Ereinion beschäftigt sich um die Zeit immer mit seinen Studien."

„Der arme Junge!", meinte Maedhros augenzwinkernd.

„Oh ja, ich weiß, ein Spaßziergang nach Angband wäre ein Nichts im Vergleich zu seinen Leiden", erwiderte Fingon in der gleichen Weise. „Aber nun komm, es ist kein kurzer Weg vom Himring bis hierher. Ich habe euch schon alles richten lassen, ihr müsst nur noch ins gemachte Nest steigen." Fingon hob den Finger. „Und bevor du dich beschwerst: Ja, ich habe Order gegeben, dein Badewasser besonders warm zu halten. Dieser Luxus soll dir auch einmal in deinem Leben vergönnt sein, der du doch sonst nur auf deinem kalten ungemütlichen Berg hockst."

„Bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit werfe ich dich in das kälteste Gewässer, das ich finden kann", konterte Maedhros.

„Ein einfaches Danke hätte vollkommen genügt", behauptete Fingon grinsend, schon im Gehen begriffen.

Sie betraten den Palast, und Fingon schickte nach der Dienerschaft. Er befahl ihnen, sich des Gepäcks der Gäste anzunehmen und sie auf ihre Zimmer zu geleiten. Und da immerhin sein ihm teurer Freund zu Gast war, wurde diesem gleich das beste Fürstengemach zuteil. Nachdem Maedhros eingetreten war, streckte er sich ordentlich; lange Ritte waren nicht unbedingt das, was er als komfortabel ansah. Zielstrebig steuerte er das Bad an, denn er kannte die Räume, da Fingon sie ihm bei jedem seiner Besuche gab. Rasch waren die Sachen in irgendeiner Ecke gelandet (doch dabei immer noch ordentlich abgelegt, mit nur einer Hand war Unordnung ein Ding, das er gar nicht gebrauchen konnte) und wohlig seufzend lief er sich in das heiße Wasser gleiten. Ah, eine Wohltat!

Nachdem er sich eine ganze Weile im warmen Wasser entspannt und vom Ritt erholt hatte, trocknete er sich ab und kleidete sich wieder an, um nach seinem Freund zu suchen. Sie hatten sich sicherlich eine Menge zu erzählen oder zumindest Maedhros hatte es. Da war diese Idee von einem Bund von Heeren … Und außerdem wartete gewiss schon ein kleiner Junge darauf, von ihm wieder einmal Geschichten erzählt zu bekommen. Ereinion liebte das, sei besser als Süßigkeiten, behauptete er.

Er fand Fingon mit dem kleinen Ereinion in einem ungewohnt schmucklosen, dafür umso heimeligeren Empfangszimmer. Der Junge stieß ein enthusiastisches „Au ja!" aus und stürmte auf Maedhros zu. Anscheinend hatte sein Lehrer ihn aus seinen Fängen frei gegeben und nun wartete der Junge sehnsüchtigst auf eine Geschichte „seines" Märchenonkels vom Himring.

Maedhros lachte leise und hatte bei dem stürmischen Angriff ernsthafte Probleme, auf den Beinen zu bleiben. „Konnte da sich etwa jemand aus der Höhle des Drachen retten?", begrüßte er den Jungen.

„Ich hab den Drachen erlegt!", behauptete Ereinion. „Erzählst du wieder Geschichten? _Atar_ kann das nie so gut wie du!"

Fingon hielt es für angebracht, das Ungestüm seines Sohnes ein wenig zu zügeln. „Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden, kleiner Mann", sagte er „Maedhros ist doch schließlich nicht nur gekommen, um dir Geschichten zu erzählen."

„Doch!", behauptete Ereinion.

„Zumindest zum Teil", machte Maedhros ihm die Freude.

Wieder ein überschwängliches „Au ja!" Ereinion warf die Hände in die Luft.

Fingon seufzte, schmunzelte aber. „Man merkt, dass du selbst keine Kinder hast", sagte er. „Sonst wüsstest du, dass man ihnen nicht alles erlauben sollte. Aber komm, setzten wir uns doch hin, man wird uns bald etwa zu Trinken bringen."

Er deutete auf eine Sitzgruppe, die um einen niedrigen Beistelltisch drapiert war. Maedhros ließ sich auf eine Bank nieder und Ereinion nahm sofort seine Knie in Beschlag. Fingon nahm mit dem Stuhl ihnen gegenüber Vorlieb. Nur wenig später betrat ein Diener mit einem Tablett, auf dem eine Weinkaraffe, zwei Kelche und ein Glas mit Wasser für Ereinion standen, den Raum. Nach einer leisen und verneinten Frage, ob die Herren noch etwas benötigten, verließ er den Raum wieder.

Mit wichtiger Miene sah Ereinion zu Maedhros auf. „Weißt du, manchmal ist es furchtbar kompliziert, weil Vater der Hohe König ist", sagte er. „Er ist immer so beschäftigt und hat nie Zeit für mich und zum Geschichten Erzählen erst recht nicht. Dabei mag ich Geschichten so. Kannst du mir jetzt eine erzählen?"

Maedhros legte den Kopf schief, dass ihm seine feuerroten Locken ins Gesicht fielen. „Was willst du denn hören?", wollte er wissen.

Ereinion dachte scharf nach. „Eine Liebesgeschichte", sagte er. „Aber sie soll nicht nur schnulzig sein, auch mit Abenteuer und so."

Maedhros hob eine Augenbraue. Ein ungewöhnlicher Wunsch. „Mal sehnen, was sich machen lässt", sagte er und durchforstete sein Gedächtnis, ob er eine solche Geschichte kannte. „Vielleicht gefällt dir ja diese Geschichte, kleiner Prinz. Es ist die Geschichte eines Mannes, der fern ab von hier in einem einsamen, namenlosen Landstrich lebte. Nur wenige Menschen lebten dieser Tage in diesem Land in kleinen Dörfern und Gemeinden. Man kannte sich und die Geschichten der anderen waren einem so geläufig wie das eigene Leben, sodass es den Mann eigentlich nicht verwundern sollte, wie die Soldaten in einer verschneiten Winternacht auf einmal an seiner Tür pochten. Sie rissen die Tür ein und zerrten ihn aus seinem Bette. Er tat erschrocken und gab vor nicht zu wissen, wovon sie sprachen, als sie sagten, er sei verhaftet. Ein Verbrechen habe es gegeben, die Tatwaffe – _seine_ Tatwaffe – sei schon gefunden worden. Dem Manne war sofort klar, dass er betrogen worden war, dass man ihm Dinge zuschieben wollte, die er gar nicht begangen hatte."

Ereinion sah ihn mit großen, gebannten Augen an. „Warum würde wer so etwas tun?", wollte er wissen.

„Geduld, nur immer Geduld", ermahnte ihn Maedhros augenzwinkernd. „Das würde der Geschichte doch ihren Reiz nehmen.

Die Soldaten brachten ihn zum Ratshaus des Dorfes, wo überführte Verbrecher immer festgehalten wurden, bis man über sie richtete. Er wehrte sich verbissen, doch nichts half. Er war unbewaffnet und sie in der Überzahl, er musste nachgeben. Dort musste er bis zur Dämmerung des nächsten Tages seines Richtspruches harren, und er wusste, ohne ein Alibi würde dies seine letzte Nacht in Freiheit gewesen sein. Doch ungünstiger Weise besaß er kein solches."

„Oh je! Und was dann?", rief Ereinion aus.

„Es kam, wie es kommen musste", setzte Maedhros fort. „Am nächsten Tag wurde über ihn gerichtet. Ein Mord war geschehen, ein Mord an seinem besten Freund, und ungünstiger Weise war das Messer das seine gewesen. Er beteuerte immer wieder seine Unschuld, doch beweisen konnte er es nicht, und als sie ihn fragten, wo er denn in der fragwürdigen Nacht gewesen sei, konnte er keine Antwort geben. Er hatte diese mit der Frau seines Freundes verbracht."

Ereinion keuchte empört. „Nein! Wirklich?"

„Genau deswegen musste es ein Geheimnis blieben, wo er in jeder schicksalhaften Nacht gewesen war, es würde ihn nur noch mehr verdächtigen, statt ihn zu entlasten. Er musste die Wut zurückkämpfen, denn eines Gefangenen Leben war nun das seine, es führte kein Weg darum herum.

Der Richtspruch fiel: Zehn Jahre würde er im Gefängnis verbringen müssen und keinen Tag weniger. Doch seiner Liebsten schwor er bei seinem Abschied, eines Tages würde er wiederkehren, über Berge und Meere. Zehn lange Jahre würde er jeden einzelnen Tag zählen, um ja nicht jenen zu verpassen, an dem er seine rechtmäßige Freiheit wiedererlangen würde. Er schwor ihr, er würde wiederkehren, und nicht Berge noch Meere würden ihn aufhalten können. In ihre Arme würde er zurückkehren.

Genauso hielt er es. In jeder Nacht, die er seit seiner Festsetzung in der kargen Zelle des Gefängnisses verbrachte, blickte er zu den Gestirnen auf und es brachte ihm Trost, dass er wusste, dass auch seine Liebste ebenjene Gestirne erblickte. Heimlich und mittels Tauben sandten sie sich Briefe zu, um sich nicht zu vergessen, damit er erfuhr, was in der Welt geschah und sich auf den Tag seiner Entlassung vorbereiten konnte. Eines Tages würde er wieder den Geschmack der Freiheit kosten können!

Und allzeit betete seine Liebste für ihn. Sie betete für sein Wohlergehen, dafür, dass er eines Tages über Berge und Meere zu ihr zurückkam. So sicher, wie der Fluss das Meer erreichte, so würde sie sich eines Tages wieder in seinen Armen finden. Über Berge und Meere und weit darüber hinaus, er würde schon kommen ..."

Ereinion schien zu warten, dass die Geschichte noch weiter ging. „Und wie ging es nun aus?", fragte er, als Maedhros nicht weiter erzählte.

„Das denk dir selber", meinte Maedhros und zwinkerte ihm zu. Ereinion zog eine Schnute.

„Menno", meinte der Junge. „Dabei kannst du immer so toll erzählen!"

„Früh übt sich, was ein Meister werden will", sagte Maedhros.

Bei dieser Bemerkung musste Fingon schallend lachen. „Das musstest du ja sagen!", rief er aus. „Bei deiner Rasselbande hattest du ja genügend Übung."

„Na so schlimm waren wir nun auch wieder nicht", behauptete Maedhros.

„Na …", machte Fingon skeptisch. „Ich habe deinen Vater mehr als nur einmal zornig durch ganz Tirion brüllen hören, nachdem ihr wieder etwas ausgeheckt hattet. Schmiedehämmer verstecken und solche Dinge."

„Könntest du widerstehen?", konterte Maedhros. „Es war immer so verlockend! Und ein Spaß ohnegleichen noch dazu."

„Also, um ehrlich zu sein, ich hätte es mir nicht getraut", gestand Fingon ein. „Bei deinem Vater …"

„Man musste nur wissen, wie man mit ihm umging." Mit einem Male wurde Maedhros ernst, als er an seinen toten Vater dachte und daran, dass dieser womöglich sein Dasein im ewigen Dunkel fristen würde, wenn sie nicht ihren Eid erfüllten.

„Erzählst du mir von deiner Familie?", platzte Ereinion in das Dunkel seiner Gedanken.

Maedhros gab keine Antwort, und als er nach einer Weile immer noch nichts gab, nannte Fingon leise fragend seinen Namen. Er schreckte auf. „Ist schon gut", gab er abwesend zu hören.

Fingon runzelte die Stirn. „Ereinion, sei so gut und lass uns alleine. Wir haben noch einige Dinge zu besprechen, die dich sicherlich fürchterlich langweilen."

Ereinion zog eine Schnute. „Keine Geschichten mehr?"

„Nein, heute nicht mehr. Und hier, nimm dein Glas mit."

Der Junge stöhnte.

„Trinken ist wichtig!", erinnerte ihn sein Vater. Ereinion schnappte sich das Glas und eilte davon. Fingon wandte nun seine volle Aufmerksamkeit seinem Freund zu.

„Ich nehme an, das mit deinem Vater hat unliebsame Erinnerungen geweckt. Das tut mir leid", sagte er einfühlsam.

„Das muss es nicht", winkte Maedhros ab. „Wenn dann war es meine Schuld. Es hätte gar nicht erst zu diesen unangenehmen Gedanken kommen müssen, hätte ich mich damals nur anders verhalten …"

„Maitimo", ermahnte Fingon ihn sanft. Dann seufzte er. „Komm mal mit." Er erhob sich und trat auf einen Balkon hinaus, von dem aus man die gesamte Stadt überblicken konnte. Maedhros folgte langsam. Fingon deutete auf die Stadt.

„Ist sie nicht prächtig?", sagte er.

„Ein klein wenig wie Tirion", gestand Maedhros ihm zu.

„Siehst du", meinte Fingon. „Also erfreu dich doch ihres Anblickes und häng nicht schon wieder deinen trübseligen Gedanken nach. Ich muss nicht Makalaure sein, um zu wissen, dass du es viel zu oft tust. Es hatte mich ja schon verwundert, dass du mich so überschwänglich begrüßt hattest. So gefielst du mir viel besser als jetzt. Du heißt doch Maitimo, also halt dich doch auch dran."

„Maitimo, pah." Maedhros lachte trocken auf. „Was für ein Hohnname nun!" Er hob seinen Armstumpf und betrachtete ihn mit einem bitteren Blick.

„Ach, mein Freund." Fingon legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Manche Wunden heilen nie", sagte Maedhros unvermittelt. „Ich habe ihrer zu viele und befürchte nun mehr, dass es ihrer noch nicht genug sind …"

Fingon sah ihn fragend an. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Einst war unser Volk eines von großen Geistern und Künstlern", sagte Maedhros. „Doch fingen wir unter den Einflüsterungen von Morgoth an, Waffen zu schmieden. Und so kam es, wie es kommen musste … Diese Last, Findecáno, brennt mir in der Seele, so unlöschbar und qualvoll. Hätte ich meinen Vater aufhalten können? Hätte ich diese grausamen Taten verhindern können? So viele Tränen sind geflossen in jenen Tagen, wegen mir flossen sie."

„Dann sag: wegen uns", hielt Fingon dagegen. „Du hättest nichts unternehmen können, niemand konnte das. Ich kann nicht sagen, nimm es dir nicht so zu Herzen, doch sage ich, bemühe dich darum, dass es dich nicht noch mehr belastet als ohnehin schon. Ich weiß doch, wie du darunter leidest, mehr als wir anderen."

Maedhros ballte seine Hand zur Faust. „Ich habe sie getötet, als würde es mich nichts angehen. Kaltblütig zog ich mein Schwert und führte es gegen andere Elben. _Elb tötete Elb!_ "

„Wir, Maitimo, wir!", rief Fingon aus. „Nicht du allein. Bedenke doch, du warst nicht alleine daran beteiligt."

Als hätte er ihn nicht gehört, fuhr Maedhros fort: „Und erst all diese schrecklichen Dinge danach! Die Helcaraxe, der Streit …"

„Maedhros!", fuhr Fingon ihn scharf an und mit Absicht verwendete er jenen Namen, den man seinem Freund erst in diesen Landen gegeben hatte, und der sonst nie unter den Noldor gebraucht wurde. „Mein Freund, dafür kannst du nun wirklich nichts. Lade dir keine Schuld auf, die du nicht verursachtest, du trägst schon eine Last, die groß genug ist. Ich weiß, dass du mit den Schiffen zurückkehren wolltest, dass du sie nicht brennen sehen wolltest. Wie hättest du allein deinen Vater vor einer Horde Balrogs retten sollen? Und was kannst du schon dafür, dass wir uns mit deinen Brüdern so stritten, als wir diesen Boden betraten? Mein Freund, bitte …"

Maedhros entspannte sich wieder ein wenig. Er legte seine Hand wieder flach auf das Geländer und ließ den Blick über die Umgebung schweifen. Unten in der Stadt herrschte geschäftiges Treiben, anscheinend wurde irgendeine Feier vorbereitet.

„Ich habe das Bedürfnis, all diese Dinge zu verstehen", sagte Maedhros leise. „Doch wie kann man das Unbegreifliche verstehen? Ich bitte nicht um Vergebung, diese steht mir nicht zu, ich bitte nur um Verständnis für mich selbst. Es gibt keinen Grund mehr, es ist kein Sinn mehr, mir zu folgen, und doch tun es manche. Wieso, frage ich …"

Fingon lächelte ein wenig. „Weil du trotz allem nun einmal ein großartiger Elb bist. Und du bist mein Freund, freilich. Einen besseren Freund kann man sich nicht wünschen."

Maedhros lächelte matt, doch obgleich sich seine Mundwinkel hoben, so wirkte es doch noch immer emotionslos. „Und doch, es führt kein Weg daran vorbei, sind wir Sippenmörder", sagte er.

Fingon wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern. Eine ganze Weile schwiegen sie und beobachteten die Stadt. Sanft fuhr der Wind durch ihre weiten Gewänder.

„Ich habe da diese Idee …", sagte Maedhros unvermittelt.

Fingon sah auf. „Und die wäre?"

„Krieg scheint ja zu unserer Religion geworden zu sein …" Maedhros seufzte und begann dann: „Die Dagor Bragollach ist geschlagen, gewonnen und verloren. Die Belagerung fiel und kann nicht mehr neu aufgenommen werden, zu stark ist unser Feind geworden. Und doch … Und doch kann er nicht unangreifbar sein. Mag er auch der gefallene Ainu sein, niemand bis auf Eru Ilúvatar selbst ist unangreifbar. Wir müssen es versuchen, mein Plan ist gut, er kann uns zum Sieg führen und zur Erfüllung meines und meiner Brüder Eid. Ich benötige nur mehr Soldaten, einen Bund der Heere benötige ich."

Fingon nickte ernst und ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen. „Maedhros' Bund", sagte er langsam.

„Du wirst mir also helfen?", fragte Maedhros.

Fingon sah ihn schon beinahe entrüstet an. „Was denkst du dir, freilich helfe ich dir! Mein Heer hast du gewiss."

Maedhros lächelte. „Gut, sehr gut."


End file.
